the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edvard Andersson
Edvard Andersson (born January 13th 1996) is a student from Sweden who attends the University of Dundundun. He is known for his happiness and high intelligence, and he is very proficient with computer coding. Edvard is extremely short sighted and always seen wearing glasses; he is practically blind without them. He received severe bullying for this when he lived in Pewdstersund, so he moved to Swotford and subsequently Nerdton in 2004. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Morten Larsen and Jonas Andersson's voice actor. Despite Edvard's recent transfer to the University of Dundundun from Colham College, he is still a main character. It was revealed in the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test that he won the Pedian Genius of the Year contest when he was in third year at Colham High School. He is also second in command in Morten's gang The Hovedpersons, which is temporarily closed. Relationships Family Edvard lives with his father Oskar Andersson, his mother Åleta Andersson, and his younger brother Jonas Andersson who attends Colham High School. Edvard's cousins living nearby are Norwegian Morten Larsen, Danish Bjørn Henriksen and Icelandic Svörfuður Hilmarsson. Other cousins who moved back to their home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Edvard gets along very well with all his cousins. He shares the strongest bond with Morten, who is extremely protective of him. In the episode Colham College Burns Down, Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi knocked Edvard out and trapped him in a locker before the building was set alight by pure coincidence. In this situation Morten dashed into the burning building to save his life, ending up severely injured himself. Sexual status Edvard is heterosexual and it was revealed in Edvard Andersson at University that he has started dating Annabella Nylund, an also-Swedish student at the University of Dundundun. Before these events he was slightly jealous of Morten dating Asbjørg Fjelde, though this never caused them to fall out. Despite not having a muscular frame, he is considered attractive for other aspects of his physical appearance along with his personality and intelligence. Other relationships Edvard's best friends are Asbjørg, Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers, Thomas Wilkinson, Patrick McCrae and Dylan Cook. He is also on very good terms with Akköz Gündoğan, Isabelle Drakenberg, Connor MacEachern and Joshua Turner, the latter of whom lives next door to him. He has been friends with Harry Smith since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He has been shown to care a lot for Edvard in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever and Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis; he felt extremely guilty when he accidentally caused Edvard's heart to stop by honking the RustBucket 2000's horn. Ärnesti Jukanpoika has taken a strong dislike towards Edvard since an incident at Colham High School, in which Edvard hacked into a PC Ärnesti typed an assignment on and changed the font to Comic Sans MS, causing him to lose marks for his work. Once Ärnesti found out Edvard did it he threw chairs at him. Many more incidents involving Ärnesti's frightening behaviour have occurred since, causing Ärnesti to form a long-standing rivalry with Morten, who is angered by his acts. Health Immobility In August 2014, Ärnesti Jukanpoika ran Edvard over with his moped. One of his legs became partially immobile for some time and he got around either by using a crutch to walk or relying on Morten to carry him. Morten got so mad about the aftermath he beat Ärnesti up the next day. Maarjo Mägi, Ärnesti's Estonian best friend, started being mean to Edvard and his Scandinavian cousins. Even after the incident the two still bully Edvard often as his poor physical strength along with his tendency to get out of breath easily makes it difficult for him to fight back. Edvard's injury led him into many struggles; this has caused him to hate fat people who travel on mobility scooters for no reason other than their own laziness, such as Caleb McKinnon. He often protests by tipping their scooters over and leaving them to kick and scream in the middle of the street. He has also pushed over more than 40 hireable scooters in several Fat Mart supermarkets, causing him to be banned from all of the chain's branches. Walter Wheeler admires this and occasionally applauds him for doing it. Matthew Rice finds it funny too. In The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, a scene in which some Swedish flag emojis absorb into his injured leg and cause a progressing time paradox to zap him has been revealed. This results in him getting mobility back, hence allowing him to avoid the Coconut of Death (thrown at him by Queen Narciss). This change is permanent, revealed by an image of his crutch gathering dust at the end of the credits roll. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Edvard has gained a little bit of muscle mass, particularly due to his leg being fixed. Morten can still pick him up easily, especially considering he has become more muscular too. Heart issues In the episode Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever, Harry honking the RustBucket 2000's horn as a prank caused Edvard's heart to stop by pure accident. After Jonas performed CPR, he was rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary where he was discovered to have a damaged heart valve the quacks at Genesiscide Hospital had overlooked numerous times. This has been the root cause of his poor physical fitness, which resulted in the pupils at Pewdstersund Primary School and Samuel Davidson bullying him. He also started to gain his experience with computers when he used the Pewdstersund Primary School computer lab as a place to hide from bullies. The damaged valve was replaced on October 9th. After this he will take several months to recover and hence return to his usual role in the TV series; this recovery initially progressed well, however his health suddenly took a turn for the worse in Harry Smith's Pool Party. He was kept in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary a second time due to this, before he was released in the episode Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen!. During Edvard's absence from university, Jonas will do work on Edvard's game Funky Bomber whilst he emails it to Annabella, who will add the code onto the game at university. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Harry Smith Goes Shopping *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's New Idol Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith Aces a Test *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has, and sends a text message to him) *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Bad Day (sends a text message to Patrick McCrae) *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework (appears but has no lines) *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Edvard Andersson at University *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *Daniel May's Return to College (mentioned) Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (mentioned) *Harry Smith Skips School Season 9 *Kenny Kendrick's Time Bomb (appears in a dream Annabella Nylund has) *Harry Smith's Pool Party (mentioned) *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! Video game appearances Edvard is confirmed to play major roles in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins will join forces with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang to save future Volcanus and subsequently themselves from an evil conformist ruler, Queen Narciss. His future counterpart also appears in the game as a non-playable character who cuts off her communication with her minions and helps the protagonists to overthrow her. His injured leg is also fixed forever at the end of the game (see 'Immobility' section above for details). Edvard is one of Queen Narciss' biggest threats as his computer skills can cause all sorts of trouble for her; he can also access secret areas by opening restricted access doorways in conformist-run buildings. In battle, Edvard will be useful for defence only, having the worst offensive abilities in the game. Edvard will also appear as an unlockable character in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP, though the player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists or purchase him as DLC. He will be a member of the heavy weight class due to his height and he has a very slight build - as a result of this he is unusually lightweight and easy to knock around compared to other characters in the class. He has his own very fast, tight drifting kart called the Svenergiser, which is also unlockable. He was originally cut from the role of a playable character in the game The Bully: Board Race to avoid leaking spoilers over the fix to his injured leg in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He was at first replaced with Blair Cameron - he has since been added again, and he will additionally appear as a fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match although his playability in these two games is a very similar situation to Super Kart GP. Quotes *"I've lost my glasses! NOOO!" - appears in Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *"And this here is my Macrohard Doors Ex-Pee computer. It's a beauty!" - appears in Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *"Time for some hacking...MWAHAHAHA!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick *"Great work, Jonas!" - appears in Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *"Morten! Help!" - appears in various episodes Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:University of Dundundun students Category:Protagonists Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Underweight characters